The invention relates to a method of producing (cigarette) packs which are provided with at least one blank, in particular with a coupon which is folded a number of times, the blanks or coupons being produced by a coupon-production means and fed to a packaging machine. The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the method.
During the production of cigarette packs, it is desirable or necessary for the latter to be provided with separate blanks. These may be (tax) revenue stamps which are to be applied to the pack in accordance with regulations. Alternatively or additionally, printing carriers, namely coupons, may be added to the pack. These may be folded a number of times in order to increase the size of the surface areas which can carry printing. The design and method of producing such folding coupons is known in principle. The operations of introducing coupons and other printing carriers into a container, namely into a magazine, and of fitting this in a magazine carousel in the region of the packaging machine also belong to the prior art (EP 1 125 843 A1). The coupons are removed one after the other in the downward direction from the shafts and fed to the packs.